


don't say

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Freedom, Growing Up, Hurt, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'll protect you, Sora!"The four words that never seemed to let him go.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 20





	don't say

_ "I'll protect you, Sora!" _

The little voice echoed through the years, a promise abandoned as often as it was fulfilled. Memories churned and bubbled to the surface.

A wooden sword held high in a miniature hero's stance, as if to brave every danger the skies could rain down. The same sword thrown mockingly at Sora's feet as he fell to his knees, bereft of friends and empty of strength.

A broad back turned toward him, sometimes to stand and defend, more often to leave in the company of a mocking wave backwards.

The sound of his name again and again on lips sneering then desperate in turns, the overlapping echoes overbearing as they mingled.

A hand outstretched casually just beyond his reach, accompanied by cold, taunting teal--and that hand reaching out entreatingly, now, eyes softened to jade. Finally within reach, but too late.

There was one common thread through the memories, through the journey of the promise. Two, really--the first was Riku's assumption that he always knew better than Sora, no matter which side he was on.

Sora was the lazy bum who didn't put in his fair share of work and would never be strong enough. Sora would never understand his friend's lofty goals in life.

Sora was the dense one who still followed his weak heart and believed in his friends, in the light. Sora was a fool, a coward, a pawn.

Sora was the reckless kid who just got into trouble and could be ordered about. Sora needed guidance, a role model, and good advice.

Sora was the stray dumbass who couldn't save himself, who sacrificed himself, who had to be rescued all the time.

Sora was never acknowledged as the stronger one, never the one doing things right, even when he'd been fighting on the right side all along, when when he proved himself time and again. Riku always acted as if he knew best, knew more, somehow.

It was maddening.

The second common thread was the silver chain that bound them together. The one Sora hadn't so much as taken off for a moment in years. The same chain now dangling from his hand.

"Sora..."

Riku's softly pleading voice didn't elicit the same clench in Sora's heart that it once would have. He finally felt  _ alive.  _ And nothing Riku said now had a snowball's chance in hell at stopping him.

When he pressed the glinting necklace into Riku's outstretched palm it was still warm.

_ "I'll protect you, Sora!" _

He knew Riku could hear it too, playing in his own memories, the long-ago echo of that earnest little promise.

"I don't need you to protect me anymore, Riku," Sora said.  _ Maybe I never did. _

Riku didn't have a response. Not now, not yet, not in time. Not before Sora spun on his heel, for the first time turning  _ his _ back on  _ Riku,  _ and walked away.


End file.
